Starlight's punishment
by Shark Lord
Summary: Giratina and Arceus sends Starlight to a barren dimension


Starlight Glimmer stood there with a grin on her face. She had stopped the Sonic Rainboom from happening and struck Twilight Sparkle and Spike with one of her more powerful beams.

"You...won't...get...away...with...this Starlight..." Twilight said with a weak voice. The mad mare that had wounded her, Spike, and the flow of time had cackled at the sight of Twilight.

"Yes I will. I stopped the Rainboom, and you can't do anything to stop it. Your friendship is forfeited Twilight Sparkle, my dream of a world of equality will become a reality. I AM GOD!" Starlight cackled as time and space began to alter to the tyrant's liking.

Twilight breathed heavily as she felt herself being erased thanks to the mare. "How could you do this? All because you lost a friend? What kind of a monster are you?" Spike snarled at Starlight as he tried helping Twilight.

* * *

In a distorted dimension; a large dragon with a gray body with black markings on it's back, red and dark gray horizontal striped stomach, six shadow tendrils with a single red spike, a golden crown on its head, six spikes on it's sides and red eyes was glaring at the mad pony that dared to mess with the flow of time and space. The dragon was none other then the Antimatter King himself, Giratina.

 _ **"This mare thinks she will create her own world? Not on my watch. Time to set things right for this world."** _ Giratina growled as he opened up a portal to confront Starlight.

* * *

"Witness the fall of your precious 'friendship'. It's nothing more then a weakness and you shall never stop me MUHAHAHA!" Starlight Glimmer said before she charged up her horn. Spike and Twilight braced themselves for the inevitable as the beam was unleashed.

 _ **"Not on my watch Glimmer,"** _ Giratina said as he vaporized the beam with one of his own. Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike stood in shock as a shadowy dragon with six tendrils with a single red spike on each tendril, and red eyes appeared just in the nick of time.

"What the heck? Who do you think you are? My world will not become a dream because of you...erk!" Starlight started before Giratina pierced one of his tendrils in her chest. Giratina didn't pierce his tendril in to her vital organs, but he did dug deep to get a hold of her. The shadow king wrapped two tendrils around Spike and Twilight Sparkle and took all three into his home dimension.

"Why are you only piercing Starlight and not us?" Spike asked Giratina as the later transformed into his Origin Form. The dragon looked at him for a bit before answering.

 _ **"Because you and Princess Twilight Sparkle aren't the ones messing with the fabric of time and space. SHE IS!"** _ Giratina said before spitting his venom filled words at Starlight Glimmer. Starlight still refused to accept the fact that she shouldn't have messed with time for her own pleasures.

"YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ME! RELEASE ME NOW! MY WORLD MUST BE PERFECTED!" Starlight demanded, but the dragon had enough of her mouth and balled up three tendrils into a fist and punched Starlight Glimmer in the face. The punch caused Starlight to bleed from her wound and she used her hoof to hold on to the wounded area.

 _ **"SILENCE! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO YOUR WORLD'S EXISTENCE AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR DEEDS!"** _ Giratina shouted at her as he summoned a portal to show her what she's done to her world. There was nothing in her world, no ponies, no Discord, no sun or moon, only desolation and fallen souls. Starlight just scoffed and dismissed the world as a trick.

"Who cares about that stupid illusion my rule will be just." Starlight boasted but a new voice made her cringe.

"If you won't accept the facts that you created a world of desolation then you will have to accept your own punishment." A white figure with a golden arch, green lines on his face, green eyes and gold armor said. This is the being that Giratina fears, the creator of Time, Space, and Antimatter; Arceus.

"What's goin..g on? Ack!" Twilight started before collapsing. Luckily for her Arceus, Spike, and Giratina saved her just in time. "Hush Twilight you need your strength." Spike told her.

"Young Twilight Sparkle, although you've done everything in your power to convince this demon to accept friendship I'm afraid that there are few being's that have been corrupted by their own ambitions that they cannot be reformed. But there is still hope, for not all beings are lost. There are still souls out there that can be shown the right path. Do not let this one mare cloud your goals. We're going to return you and your brother back to your real timeline. Starlight Glimmer will be taken away from your world, but rest assured that she will be given a proper lesson. Farewell my little pony." Arceus said as he sent the two back to their dimension.

 _ **"Now, what should your punishment be? Father do you have any preferred prison?"** _ Giratina asked before Arceus sent Starlight to the prison. It was a blank white dimension with nothing to be seen. The mare grumbled at her defeat.


End file.
